Stick To Your Guns
by MissBabyKate
Summary: How will Brian and Olivia deal with the impending trial of William Lewis, will it trigger more flashbacks? Does their relationship survive the pressures it is under?


Chapter One - Sergeant Benson

"Hey Liv, you ready?" Brian asked walking back into their bedroom they had now been sharing for about four months.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She was fixing her Sergeants Uniform tie around her neck wondering how the hell guys wore these things all the time. "I don't think I could ever get used to wearing this."

"I could get used to you wearing it." A grin escaping from his mouth.

Olivia looks at his reflection in their full-length bedroom mirror, grins at him, tilts her head slightly, and exhales. Their sex life had gotten pretty much back to normal after her attack from Lewis seven months ago, and even better since they had started living together. He was always complimenting her and it reminded her of when they first starting dating each other, per se. But now their shared lives had was much more meaningful now.

Olivia grabs her Sergeants hat from the back of the door and heads out into the lounge room to join Brian.

"Look at you, Sergeant Benson." Brian looks her up and down as she takes a spin on her heels in front of him.

"Thank you and thank you for….." she stops mid sentence, trying to figure out how to put her thoughts in words.

"For what?" he asked noticing her mellow tone.

"For being here with me, for these last few months, for moving in with me. You have been here for me when I didn't even know I would need someone. You're a good man Brian Cassidy." Olivia's words coming out of nowhere, surprising both of them.

Brian paused for a second and looked into her eyes. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He knew this was the right moment to say it. "Olivia, you and me, I never thought that it would last. Your attack, and more so your strength since then has made me realize how god damn lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you, I think I always have. I'll be there today by your side and next week at the trial." He said never breaking eye-contact.

"Wow." Olivia said as she exhaled. She already had so much on her mind and Brian had just said the three words that she needed to hear to get her through this all. She leaned into him, letting their foreheads touch and smiled. "I love you too, Bri. "

He moved his hands from her shoulders to the side of her face. He looked at her lips before he closed the gap between them.

Stepping away from the embrace Olivia said, "We'll, we've never done that before." Turning her head slightly and raising an eyebrow.

"What, kissing in your Sergeants uniform?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah no. For saying the 'L' word, Cassidy" She said back to him, whilst she used her fingers for the quotation marks.

"It's the truth, Liv. I was just waiting for the right time. It's something about you in that uniform that I can't resist." He kissed her forehead. "Now let's go get that new badge of yours." He grabs her hand as they head out of their apartment.

"I also want to thank the more than sixty members of the department who are being sworn in today as Sergeant. As police officers and detectives who distinguished themselves in precincts across our great city. Today you take your place on the front line of our supervisory ranks, on a daily basis, no matter what the challenge. New York City sergeants are known around the world as a talented take charge group, and we place that legacy in your hands. We are confident that you will continue this vision of excellence. Congratulations to each of you for taking this oath." Mayor Bloomberg addresses the room.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me." The police commissioner who is now at the podium said.

"Ready, move" The drill Sergeants words filling the auditorium. With that the graduating class all raised their right hands to their foreheads. Brian looks across at Olivia who is seated about ten seats from him across the isle in the middle of the graduating class. He sees the grin on her face as she stands to attention. He then turns to Captain Cragen who is seated next to him and nods. Cragen looks at him and nods back. No words are needed, they both know that this is the first time that smile has appeared on her face in months. They both look back at her with equally big grins.

THE OATH

"I hear-by pledge and declare to up hold the constitution of the United States, the constitution of the state of New York and to faithfully discharge my duties as a Sergeant in the New York City police department, to the best of my abilities so help me god."

Olivia repeated the oath word by word. She said it proudly, shouting the oath almost drowning the voices of her fellow graduates. She was glad to push all her negative thoughts about the trial aside for the day and enjoy this moment. There was a time she thought she would never go any further than detective. Especially with Elliot around, their partnership was so comfortable that she didn't want to change. But him leaving the force had changed her thoughts on moving up in the ranks of the NYPD. It opened up her mind to change. She was no longer scared about taking leaps and even more so since now that she has Brian in her life. Her rock, her forever presence, and more recently her security blanket.

"Congratulations." Police Commissioner Warren said to the graduating class after they took their oath, breaking Olivia's thoughts.

After the words from the commissioner and the oath, one by one the graduates walked across the stage and got presented with their certificate.

"Sergeant Nathan Baldwin" Cheering could be heard from the back of the auditorium.

"Sergeant Heather Balley" This time the cheering was right behind Brian and Captain Cragen. Brian turned around and smiled at the proud couple crying behind him.

"Sergeant Olivia Benson" Brian and Don immediately stood up in their seats, cheering and clapping. Brian watched his girlfriend walk across the stage as she was presented with her certificate. Brian could not be more proud of her. He watched her as she shook the commissioner's hand and turned to face the audience to have her photo taken. He made eye contact with her and winked. She winked back as she walked back down the stairs and off the stage.

Cragen watched the exchange between them like a proud father. He had agreed to Brian Cassidy's transfer request all those years ago after seeing how the young detective had been struggling with the demands of Special Victims. He did not know at the time that two of his detectives had been dealing with the fall out of a night in bed together. That the thing between them had also led to Brian's request for transfer. Seeing them together now, having watched Brian be so concerned about Olivia whilst she was held captive by William Lewis, and supporting Olivia through her recovery. He was equally as proud who they had become and happy that they had found each other again.

The room erupted into applause after the last Sergeant had been presented with their graduating certificate. A priest offered a prayer to the audience.

"Thank you Monsignor Benedict. A photographer will be available on the right hand side immediately following the ceremony. To our newly promoted members of the department and to our audience, this concludes our ceremony. We wish you a Merry Christmas, a pleasant day and a safe trip home. Thank you." Commissioner Warren concluded the service.

The audience rises, clapping and cheering as the new sergeants left the room, certificates in hand.

Brian walked over to Olivia as she is shaking the hands of her fellow sergeants. He is followed by Cragen, Amanda, Fin, and Nick. The whole squad had come to see her promoted. Even Munch was there with Barba. They had just walked in at the end of the ceremony having come straight from the courthouse.

"Hey Liv, congratulations" Brian said to his girlfriend leaning to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead.

Olivia, who had the biggest smile on her face, wrap her arms around Brian's waist, and brought him into a hug. She pulled away slightly, to kiss him on the lips softly.

Nick tried to look elsewhere, while Cragen smirked. Amanda looked at them and smiled. Munch had to offer a few words of wisdom. "Alright Sergeant, save that for later."

With that Brian and Olivia ended their embrace to the chuckles of their friends and colleges.

]"Shall we all go get a drink?" Amanda asked the group.

"That's up to the boss." Nick turned to Olivia "Liv?" He asks her.

"Urgh guys, rain check. Brian has booked the two of us a table at Marcs on 5th for dinner" Olivia explained.

"Marcs, nice one, Cassidy." Munch said.

"Come on Rollins, those DD5's aren't going to write themselves." Nick said as he shook Liv's hand and started walking away from the group.

"Congrats again, Liv" Amanda offered as she followed Nick out the door.

Taking Nick and Amanda's cue, Munch shook Brian's hand and then hugged Olivia. "Congrats, Liv. They could not have replaced me with anyone more suited. Come on Captain lets go buy you a water". Cragen shot Olivia and Brian a smile and walked out with Munch.

It was just now ADA Barba standing there with Olivia and Brian. "You get my text?" Rafael asked Olivia.

"Sure did, 10am Wednesday." Olivia answered back.

"See you then, Sergeant, have a nice evening you two." He said, giving Olivia a final hug before he left them alone.

Brian turns to Olivia "Trial prep?" he asked.

She sighed. "Lets not talk about that right now Bri, I don't want to think about it just yet, well not today at least."

"Ok." He said nodding his head, not wanting to create any tension between them. "Come on, lets go to dinner. I have a early reservation for 5pm."

"What are you, 80? Who has dinner at 5pm?" Olivia smirked.

"Liv, you may out rank me, but your mouth may get you into trouble." He said in a lower voice, emphasizing the lust in his voice. He grabbed her hand. "Besides, it was the only time I could get a table."

Olivia chuckled knowing exactly what he was insinuating. "You're an ass."

He smiled. "But you love me."

"I do."


End file.
